SspC is a small protein found in Bacillus subtilis spores. It binds to double stranded DNA and thereby changes the conformation of the DNA from the B to the A form. By binding SspC to a defined restriction fragment of DNA and measuring the mass/length, it was determined that one protein molecule spans 14 of DNA.